Siblings or Not?
by SDKLSDGH
Summary: Chad's sister has to stay with him because his parents can't take her with them to travel around the world. Sonny's brother has to stay with her because Connie has to live in Wisconsin because of her sick grandmother. But are these really their siblings?
1. TRAiLER

**Siblings or Not?**

**TRAILER**

_"Sonny who's this?"_

_"Oh well if you must know Chad this is my brother Jake she has to live with me now,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Aw, who is this cute little guy?"_

_Well Sonny this is Chad Dylan Cooper's little sister, Samantha Scarlett Cooper,"_

_"So I see talking in 3rd person and being conceited runs in the family,"_

_"Oh ha ha,"_

_"Aw Sonny's he's so cute,"_

_"I know he's the cutest,"_

_"Where is my cheese?"_

_"Dude, this is the 7th time you lost your cheese this month,"_


	2. Might As Well Tell The Truth

**So I got some reviews and it was good feedback, so I'm excited! Okay.. I read over the trailer and I saw a lot of errors, so to clear it up, Sonny has a 'brother' named Jake and Chad has a 'sister' named Samantha.**

**Saying of the Day**

**"Just since yesterday. Hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks," -S**

**With the story**

* * *

_SPOV_

I love Sundays, it's one of the days I can actually relax from So Random! and enjoy a normal weekend. _Knock, knock, _ooh somebody's here! I opened the door with a smile then a frown. "What are you doing here." I try to say without biting his head off.

"Nice to see you too Sonny," Danny said, he was my ex-boyfriend from Wisconsin. Why in the world is Danny doing here from Wisconsin! "What the hell are you doing here?" I yell at him.

"Didn't you ask that already? Anyway I came here because I can't do it anymore." Crap. "I tried giving him to your grandma but after about a week... let's just say it didn't work out,"

"What do you mean? I trusted you! Where is he now?" I can't believe he gave my SON to my grandmother without telling me! Don't get me wrong I love my grandma but she is addicted to drugs, who knows what she did to my child.

I know, I know 'Gasp! sweet Sonny Munroe isn't so sweet and innocent'

**FlAsHbAcK**

**"I don't know Danny, I'm not ready for this," **

**"But Sonny, I love you, you love me, it's the perfect time,"**

**He was right I did love him, "I do love you, I-I g-guess, O-okay, I'll do it."**

**"Alright Sonny," he kissed me, and it went on from there.**

**eNd Of FlAsHbAcK**

"Don't worry Sonny he's right here and he's fine but you have to keep him. Because if I have him I will never get to live," he said.

"You mean another chance to bed some other chick, another chance to ruin some innocent girl's life?" I scream at him, and my poor little baby had to watch it all. Good thing he's only 1.

He opened his mouth, "Uh, um, yeah that's pretty much it."

"You, you pig! You are the sickest, most piggish, douche bag in the world," I took my baby, and his things and shut the door in his face. He left without saying goodbye to me, or his son.

"It's okay baby, mommy going to take care of you now," What am I going to do with him at work? Might as well tell the truth so I don't have to live a lie.

**CPOV**

Ah, another Sunday where I can watch myself on T.V. "Sir, there's someone here to see you," I shooed my butler out and headed downstairs to the main entrance of my wonderful mansion.

"Still the same conceited jerk I remember," It couldn't be, what is Vannessa doing here, and why is she holding Samantha Scarlett Cooper, my daughter, in her hands? This can't be good.

"Chad I can't do this. I took care of her for a year and my mother said if I don't give her away she is disowning me," She whined, man why do I pick the rich spoiled ones, oh right because their hot.

"What? Your going to giver her up because you won't get your money if you don't!" I said, quite loudly.

"Yes, I knew you'd understand," she put all of Samantha's things down and rushed out the door before I could respond.

I know, none of you are really surprised you were probably thinking 'Huh, this seems like something he would do' so I don't think you need a flashback. Now how is this going to go over at work? I'll just tell the boss and make him deal with it or I'll quit.

Well Sam is 1 so what do 1 year olds like to do? This is going to be harder than I thought.

NEXT DAY AT WORK SPOV

I walked into the studio with Jake and headed to Marshall's office, "Hey Sonny, aw who is this little cutie?" Tawni cooed.

"Oh, um, this is my, little brother Jake, I have to take care of him now," I said, doubting she would believe it.

"Oh, well he looks just like you! But he so much cuter than you!" I glared at her.

"Well Tawni I have to go to Marshall's office," she nodded and I left to go to his office.

I knocked on the door and Marshall welcomed me in, "Good morning Sonny, who's this little guy?" I closed the door and gulped. I told him everything. "Sonny I never thought you would do something like this," he sounded disappointed.

"I know, I know I'll go pack and leave by the end of the day," I put my head down and Jake stared at me with sad eyes.

"No Sonny, your the best thing that ever happened to So Random you can just say he's your brother with the exception of the cast, they deserve to know," I nodded happily and headed out.

I was walking down to the commissary to get Jake some breakfast when I ran into Chad, he's the only person I run into.

"Ow, seriously Sonny?" he was holding the cutest baby girl I've seen. "Aw who is this little girl?" I asked in a baby voice. "Well Sonny this is Chad Dylan Cooper's little sister, Samantha Scarlett Cooper," he smirked. "So I see talking in 3rd person and being conceited runs in the family," "Oh ha ha," we stared at each other when Chad looked down at Jake.

"Sonny who's this?" he asked staring at Jake. "Oh well if you must know Chad this is my brother Jake he has to live with me now,"

"Why?" he asked. "He's my brother!" I said in a duh tone. I left him standing there and went to get my baby some food, he just loves bananas. Even though he lived in Wisconsin I still visited him every chance I had. Ironically, except for the week he was with my grandma.

After I finished feeding him the banana I headed to the Prop House. I got to the prop house and everyone was there, perfect time to tell them.

"Hey guys,"

"Aw Sonny he's so cute," Zora said, "I know he's the cutest," Tawni told Zora.

Grady was searching around frantically, "Where's my cheese?"

"Dude this is the 7th time you lost your cheese this month," Nico told him.

"Look, I need to tell ya'll something rather important," they stared at me waiting.

* * *

**The End. Of the first chapter, I hope that helped with the confusion, I can see how it was confusing I completely messed up the trailer, well I hope this made sense. 10 reviews til next chappie. BYES!**


	3. Say He's Your Bro Say She's Your Sis

**Here's the 2nd chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

* * *

_SPOV_

"Well Sonny out with it then," Tawni said, getting bored.

"Fine. Fine, you all know my brother Jake right?" I asked holding him up to them. They nodded.

"Well.. you see, he's not ,y brother..." I trailed off. Tawni started,"Then what is he a cousin? Nephew?" I shook my head no. "Then what is he?" she asked.

"He-he's my... son," I looked down hurriedly to avoid their faces and the looks I suspect to be on them. Someone came up and hugged me and Jake, I looked up to see that it was Grady, he was always the sweet sensitive type, "Thanks Grady," he nodded.

The rest of the cast's faces were still in shock, "Sonny?" I looked at Tawni, "It isn't Chad's is it?" I hurriedly shook my head no, "Heck no! This happened before I came to Hollywood, lets just say I made some bad choices and it led to teen pregnancy. But, having Jake will never be a mistake,"

That's when the whole gave me a group hug, "Well now that all of that is taken care of, can all of you help me find my cheese?" Grady asked, me and Tawni shook our heads no and Tawni, Jake, and I scurried to the dressing rooms.

"Phew, I do love Grady but that cheese thing is just to gross," I shuddered at the thought.

"So he's your son? No wonder he looks just like you brown hair, same nose, but he has green eyes, you don't," she said. "Yeah, he inherited that from his father," I sighed.

_CPOV_

"Chad! This is exactly what we thought you would do! How could you be so irresponsible? Didn't your parents ever warn you about the dangers of teen sex?" the director yelled at me rather loudly.

"If you must know my parents are almost always never home, but I do know about the dangers. But, my little Samantha Scarlett," he paused to think about his baby girl, who was in the other room playing with the cast. The whole cast knew it was his. "She is not a mistake, I love her with all my heart!" I yelled even louder back.

"It's okay we'll get through this, um, we could say she's your sister to everyone, besides the cast of course and we'll make it through this rough patch," he waved me out, to annoyed to talk to me at the moment.

I walked out and walked toward Scar that's my nickname for her. "Oh Chad she's just the cutest baby in the world! She looks just like you, blonde hair, blue eyes, and the same nose," Chastity told me, smiling at Scar while she plays with her toy duck. "Yeah she's the cutest," I sighed.

"So you have to pretend she's your sister so the press doesn't eat you alive?" Marta asked. "Basically," I answered simply.

"Sooner or later they're going to find out it's your baby, it's only a matter of time," Marta stated. "Well that time is not right now, we'll worry about that bump in the road when we get to it," I told her. I picked up Scar and we went to the cafeteria, I'm sure she was hungry by now.

We walked in the cafeteria and they all stared at her, I justed walked leisurely to the line to get her something, I hope she likes bananas.

_SPOV_

"That was a good rehearsal guys, okay we're done for the day," Marshall told all of us, we were free to do whatever we wanted, within reason, for the rest of day. I for one have to go watch my little man, I might go to the park with him or something.

"Hey Sonny you want to go shopping? We can shop for little Jakey too! It'll be fun!" she smiled at me. I debated my choices, "Sure Tawni, I guess I'll go shopping with you but after that would you like to go to the park to play with me and Jake," I said smiling down at Jake, it felt so good to have everything out in the open.

"Sure, sounds like fun," and with that we were off to the mall. But first I begged Tawni to make a stop at Walmart so I could buy Jake a stroller so I don't have to carry him the whole time. After begging consistently she finally stopped and I bought him a stroller.

When we arrived at the mall we headed straight to Forever21, it's one of Tawni's favorite stores. After Tawni bought I don't know how much stuff she decided we could use a snack.

_CPOV_

After I finished feeding Scar her banana, Marta and Chastity rushed in, "Chad you know what we need to do?" Chastity asked, "What?" I asked, uninterested. "We need to go shopping and get Sam some new clothes!" Marta answered, playing with Scar. They called her Sam. "I guess that makes sense okay lets go,"

I seriously must be going crazy, we arrived at the mall and that's when I realized what I had gotten myself into. People are going to notice me and bombard me with questions about little Samantha, it's going to kill me.

We got Scar situated in her stroller and the four of us went into the mall cautiously, so far so good. "Hey Chad where do you want to go first?" Marta asked. Apparently there was a lot of toddler stores here, I don't know that cause I don't go shooping often, my clothes are made for me.

"Um, I guess Baby's R Us is fine," they nodded and we headed toward th store, I walked in and saw Sonny looking through the baby boy clothes, I wonder what she's doing here? Oh, right she has her little brother Jake to care for now.

I abandoned Chstity and Marta who were looking throug hte baby girl clothes and walked over to Sonny with Scar rolling in front of me. "Hey Sonny," I said. She looked at me and smiled, "Hey Chad, you here to find clothes for your sister?" she asked sweetly, her smile is so pretty. "Yeah, but I have fashion consultants their the ones picking out the clothes I just have to watch," I laughed.

she giggled, "Yeah I know how you feel Tawni's helping me too, hey nice stroller looks familiar," that's when I noticed she had the same stroller as me. **(A.N. It's kinda like the Good Luck Charlie episode but really different)** "Yeah, I think I've seen it before," I chuckled. "Hey Sonny I found this cute little shirt that says 'Mommie's Little Man' it's so cute! What's Chad doing here?" she asked, but not in a snotty way, surprisingly.

"Oh he's shopping for his little sister Samantha Scarlett, that's her name right?" I nodded, she remembered it. "Well come on Sonny , let's check out so we can go to another store for me!" Tawni exclaimed. They headed for the cash register, when Chastity and Marta came toward me, "Come on Chad me and Chastity finished picking out stuff for Sam let's check out," then we started toward the cash register.

I put Scar stroller next to Sonny's and paid for her things.

_SPOV_

Me and Tawni finished checking out and we grabbed Jake's stroller (or so they thought...) and headed toward another one of Tawni's favorite stores, you know I think she likes them all.

_CPOV_

After paying for like 50 items I grabbed Scar's stroller (or so he thought) and we walked out of the store, Chastity and Marta said they had to go to the Salon for girl's stuff, so they said their goodbyes to me and Scar and they walked off leaving me alone with my baby girl (or so he thought)

* * *

**THE END. Of this chapter, I know I said 10 reviews but I couldn't resist so this time I'll just have to follow through with my word and say I won't post the next chapter until I get 15 reviews, I already have 5 so it shouldn't be hard. BYES P.S. Sorry for any errors.**


	4. I'm Nervous At Sunset

**3rd chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it made me jump for joy (I'm dead serious) some of you asked if this is a Channy in some of your reviews and yes it is CHANNY! Don't worry there should be more Channy in this chapter for you.**

**In the last chapter I totally forgot the Saying of the Day**

**"He said he had homeland security, but I think he meant his gun,"**

**Now with the story Enjoyx**

* * *

_CPOV_

When I walked out of the store a new batch of press found me and attacked me with questions like 'Who's baby is this?' 'You and that Sonny Monroe girl do love each other then, right?' 'Is he your's' that one caught my attention I don't have a boy I have a girl.

I looked in the stroller and saw that I didn't have my baby I had Sonny's brother! I need to find Scar, my poor baby girl! Well, I do trust Sonny but Blondie is a little iffy.

I ran from the press until I found a safe place to hide and reached for my phone to call Sonny. Right when I was in the middle of dialing her number she called me.

"Hello?"

"Chad please tell me you have my baby?' Her baby? this is her brother.

"Your baby? He's your brother, but yes I have him," I reassured her, she better reassure me that she has my baby girl. Yes I'm really attached to my baby girl.

"I meant baby 'brother' I was in a rush so I just said the baby part, by the way I have your baby sister Samantha you don't have to worry she's fine. Come to the parking lot and we'll switch back, k?" she said the first part nervously why was that? Phew she had my little Samantha everything is going to be alright.

"So Chad I was wondering, once I get my brother back, Tawni, Jake, and I were going to the park. Would you and your sister like to come?" she asked sweetly, she's too sweet, she just doesn't know how her sweetness effects me.

"What, you want another chance to gawk at me?" I smirked.

"No you big conceited jerk, it would be a chance for our siblings to get to play together," she toldme.

"And why would I want my sister to play with your brother?" I said.

"I don't I thought maybe she'd have fun," she mumbled, "Also I could talk to you more," she mumbled really so I wouldn't hear it but I did, but I won't embarrass her like that.

"Alright we'll go to the park with you," I sighed defeated.

"Really? That's great," I could feel the smile that must be gracing her beautiful face.

"See you in the parking lot Sonshine," that slipped out, "Sonshine?"

"Bye," and I hung up before she could respond. I met her in the parking lot and we switched babies. I looked at Scar and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey Scar you want to go to he park?" she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Alright see you at the park Monroe," I said with the Chadness back in my voice.

"You sure you wouldn't rather call her Sonshine?" Tawni snickered, so she heard that? Which means I will never hear the end of it.

"Don't listen to Tawni, I think it's cute," Dang it Sonny don't smile like that or I might have to kiss your lips off.

_SPOV_

You know I had my doubts when Tawni told me Chad had a crush on me, I thought she was toying with me because of my teensie weensie cruush on him, but no frenemy would call a frenemy 'Sonshine', at least I don't think so.

"Momma?" Oh my gosh Jake said his first word! I'm so excited for him! Realization hit me, he just said momma to ME in front of CHAD. Don't worry Sonny you'll get out of this.

"Did your little brother call you momma?" Chad asked confused.

"Yeah well most babies first words are 'momma' so it's completely natural?" I said more as a question than a statement.

"I guess your right," he answered, phew.

"Dada?" why did Samantha say that to her big brother?

"Why did she say that to you?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Well... I've been trying to teach her to say momma or dada since those are usually the first words they learn and I guess she learned that one," he stated, seeming unfazed.

"Oh my gosh let's just get to the park," Tawni sneered, she was getting impatient.

"Well then see you in a few minutes Chad," I smiled sweetly, his eyes are the perfect shade of blue. We went our separate ways and left the mall's parking lot and headed to the park.

We all arrived at the park soon enough and walked to the playset. "So Sonny what are we supposed to do sit and watch them? Play with them? I don't usually do this sorta thing everyday," Tawni said nervously, and it's not even her child, she going to be a good mom one day.

"Um Tawni, their only one, they need our help," Chad nodded agreeing with me, for once.

"Well while you two talk about whatever it you want to talk about me and Scar are going to go play," "Yeah Chad's right we came here so our siblings could play, so let's go Jake," "Otay," he answered, I carried him to the swings and put him in one of those baby type swings. I started to push him and he laughed once he got really high, which made me smile.

What also made me smile was how cute Chad looked when he slid down the slide with his sister. After a while Chad headed toward me and Jake. "Is this swing taken," he asked, referring to the one next to Jake. " No it's all your's," he placed Scar, as he liked to call her, into the swing carefully and started to push her.

Believe it or not Tawni was all over the playset, she acted like a 6 year old having the time of their lifem it was amusing to watch. But soon she got bored and walked over to us volunteering to push the babies so Chad and I could sit on the bench and take a break.

We sat on the bench and started talking, "So Sonny I never knew you had a brother until just a few days ago, why is that?" He asked me, this could be difficult,"Well, uh, he lived in Wisconsin with his Uncle because mom didn't want to bring him to Hollywood, but mom visited there often." that was easier than I thought.

"I could say the same for you though because I've never heard of or seen your baby sister before," Good one Sonny, "Well, you see, uh, my mom would bring her on her and dad's crazy trips at first but they both realized traveling all over was not a good life for a newborn so they make me watch her," he said nervously, why was he nervous?

I was nervous by how close we were sitting by each other, and the fact that his hand is intertwined with mine, but not with the fact that my head is on his shoulder while we watch the sunset together. He smells really good right now.

* * *

**THE END. Of this chapter, sorry for any errors. Not one of my best chapters but oh well what can you do? I hope you liked it though, why don't you tell me, ReViEw! please.**

**25 reviews until next chapter. BYES**


	5. I Know Your Secret

**4th chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, except the plot of course.**

**Sorry if the last chapter was boring I'll try to make this on better. **

**Saying of the Day**

**"Always wear a helmet when you're inside a stuffed monkey," Doesn't make sense does it? I know.**

**PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: I am going on vacation from the 19th to the 24th so this might be my last update until I come back :( But don't worry I won't abandon this story in fact I'm planning on working on this story during vacation but I can't post them because I won't have internet. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!**

**The Story Enjoyx**

* * *

"Whaaa! Whaaaaa!" I turned over and glanced at the clock, 3:00 AM! This baby will be the death of me. This is like fifth time tonight! I'd hate to admit it but I kinda feel bad for Danny right now.

"It's okay baby, mommy's here, you can go back to sleep," I cooed, he smiled and his eyelids started to droop, but doubt this would be the last time this would happen tonight. After a half hour in the rocking chair rocking Jake to sleep he finally went under and I placed him back in the crib. Which after the first night he was here I put the crib in my room.

So I took this time to think what happened today, or rather yesterday. I had fun shoppung with Tawni and being at the park with Chad, although I could've done with the baby switchin' it kinda gave me a heart attack.

I was surprised Tawni didn't talk to me about how Chad and I were sitting on the bench together holding hands and watching the sunset and such. The ride home was pretty much silent, even Jake was quiet, but he was sleeping. I dropped Tawni she said goodbye and went inside.

Me and Chad, we go so well together, I just have to wait until he realizes it. Might as well try to get some sleep because I have work tomorrow and I need to find a daycare for Jake.

THE NEXT DAY _SPOV_

I walked into the studio with Jake again today, because I still haven't found a daycare. I might not send him to daycare I may just like to spend time during breaks and stuff. I walked into my dressing room and place Jake in his crib, yes he has crib at the studio too. Tawni walked in,

"Good morning Sonny, I had fun yesterday, and I know I was acting weird but it's all okay now," she said cheerfully, what's wrong with her? "You sure your okay Tawni? Yeah, why were you acting weird?" I asked genuinely interested. She quickly changed the subject to avoid the question , "So how that new sketch we have to do today?" she laughed nervously. I wasn't letting her off that easy.

"Oh it sounds fun. You know what else sounds fun? You telling me why you were acting weird on our way home yesterday, you barely talked and we both know you love to talk," I told her.

She sighed, "Sonny, it has something to do with the past and I'm not ready to tell you yet. Can you wait until I'm ready," "Okay Tawni, I respect your decision. So come on let's go we have a show to rehearse!" I said excitedly and I grabbed Jake and we went to the set.

_CPOV_

This morning was the worst, I woke up at 2:50 because Scar decided to cry at that time. So I went to the crib which is next to my bed, I learned better after the first night she was here. She was crying her eyes out so I had to hold her half the night or most of the morning I guess.

But finally at 5:30 she fell asleep in my arms, but it was so cute that I didn't out her back until 6:00. Then I had about an hour of sleep before I had to get up for work, I had to get dress and change Samantha's diaper and put her clothes on.

I know Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't change diapers but if I have to keep Scar I have to take care of her, so the maid taught me all the basics.

I arrived at the studio with, dare I say it, bags under my EYES! CDC doesn't do bags under the eyes it will ruin my perfect image.

I walked into the studio and headed to Scar's room at studio and left her in the capable hands of my childhood nanny. I went to set and Marta rushed up to me, "CHAD! CHAD! Did you see the issue of Tween Weekly! Look at the cover! Look at it!" she was right this was horrible, the cover said 'Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper: Does he have baby? details and pics inside!'

"Marta this is horrible! The director is going to kill me!"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" the director yelled on his way in. "What the hell is this?" he held the magazine in my face. "Oooh, they got a shot of my good side," I cooed.

"You were supposed to be keeping a low profile with this baby!" he yelled.

"I did when they asked who's it was I said it was my sister," I answered back calmly. "I set you up an interview with the magazine, that way you can straighten this whole thing out," the director rubbed his temples.

"Okay. Right now I need to take a walk and get some fresh air," I walked of the set, leaving Scar in the capable hands of her nanny and headed toward the So Random studio, I hate to admit it but a certain brunette that I know can really cheer me up right now.

I walked into studio 3 and everybody acted like a nobody walked in. How dare they, I'm CDC everyone is supposed to acknowledge my presence! Well then they probably didn't see the magazine yet.

I walked in to the Prop House without knocking, I'm CDC I don't have to knock. The only person ther was Sonny, an guess what she was holding the very magazine I wil be sueing later.

She noticed me and smiled, "Chad is this true? About the baby thing? I mean I know you can't always trust a magazine, but I trust the person the article is about," she smiled, darn that cute smile. Wait? She said she trusts me? I've never heard those words before. "Sonny are you serious you trust me?" she smiled and nodded what's with her and smiling today.

"Chad, is Samantha Scarlett yours?" she asked sweetly, but I can't fall for her sweetness right now, she might leak this news to the press and ruin me. "No Sonny she's not mine just my sister," I told her. She nodded, "Oh," she sighed. Then she mumbled something like, "I thought I would have someone who has a child too," then she go halfway across the room before I grabbed her wrist. "What do you mean 'I would have someone with a child too'?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she said with a nervous smile.

"Well I heard it now so you have to tell me what you meant," I stated.

"No I don't," She smirked as she left, because she knew I was going to try and figure out what she meant by her mumblings. But I was right she did cheer me up. I walked back to my dressing room and found a note that said:

I know your secret and if you don't do what I say, I will tell the magazines and tabloids.

-Kadota

Who the hell is Kadota? And who would name there kid Kadota? She knows my secret HOLY CRAP! If I don't do what she says then she'll tell the mags and tabloids that Scar is my daughter and Sonny will find out and she won't trust me any more then we won't be able to be married and have kids together. Did I just thhink that? "No you said that all out loud," a mystery voice said.

"Who are you and what will it take for you to not tell anyone about what I said?" I asked scared, now I have two people after me. "My name is not important, but if you don't do what I say then I might have to tell this Sonny person about all of this," Great now I'm like a servant with two masters.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I yelled. But the voice was gone. "I wasn't even bothering you," Chastity said as she walked in, "Rehearsal in 5,"

_SPOV_

"That was a great rehearsal, but it went on longer than I thought, poor Jake," I told Tawni as we walked into our dressing room with Jake asleep in my arms.

"Yeah poor little Jakey had to stay in there until 9 o'clock. Come on Sonny it's time to go home," Tawni said. "Kay I'll be there in a sec just have to grab my purse," "Kay," then Tawni left.

There was a note on the table that said:

I know your secret, but don't worry I won't tell if you do everything I say.

-Somebody who's name is not important.

Great. This is just like those movies where somebody knows the persons deepest darkest secret and if they don't do what they say they either tell the secret or you die. But what the hell someone knows that Jake is my kid. This is horrible!

"Sonny you comin' or what?" Tawni asked by the door. I got all my things, put the letters in my pocket, grabbed Jake, and walked out the door without another word.

* * *

**THE END. Of this chapter. Now if you read the note at the beginning know I'm going on vacation from the 19th to the 24th so I won't update for a while. But if I'm not asking to much I would like at least 32 reviews when I come back. Hope there was a little more drama for you! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!**


	6. Kidnapped and Dangerous

**Typed on: June 25, 2010**

**Hey this is, well you know who this is right now I'm writing well typing while sitting at the Los Angeles airport waiting for my flight. Yes, I know I'm supposed to be home by now but the stupid airline (no offense to those who find that offensive) put us on the wrong plane to Los Angeles and we missed the plane we were supposed to be on to go home so we had to stay on L.A. last night. So sorry for the late update.**

**Saying of the Day**

**"My name is Monday so no day of the week jokes," - our L.A. tourbus driver**

* * *

_SPOV_

Well this is just horrible! I'm freaking because somebody knows myy secret about Jake being my child and I can't eat I can't sleep and Jake won't even go to sleep he just sits there and cries. Why did this happen to me? I couldn't even talk to Tawni about it on the way home I was so afraid, plus I couldn't tell her. I got tired of Jake crying so I picked him up and started rocking him back and forth, to get him sleepy. Unfortunately that didn't work out so well because this kid would not go to sleep.

"Jake Monroe, I wish you would just go to sleep already. Can't you do that for mommy? Even though I can't sleep doesn't mean you have to keep me up by crying baby," I told him.

"Waaaa! Waaa! Waaaa?" its like he was questioning whether to continue crying or just stop because it wasn't working, and I'm sure as heck not feeding him because if you feed him everytime they cry they'll just start crying at that time every night beacause they know they'll be fed. **(A.N. That is actually true, if your baby wakes up crying and you feed him/her the baby will cry at that time every night because he/her knows it will be fed. My mom made that mistake with my sister. But not with me.)**

He then put on the cutest pouty face I've ever seen. "Mama, Mama..." he then kept repeating that over and over until I hoved the pacifier in his mouth to shut him up. I love this child to death but I couldn't stand the constant repeating of one word, trust me it will drive you up a wall.

THE NEXT DAY _SPOV_

I finally got Jake to go to sleep at two A.M. the I was able to get an hour or two in before my alarm went off signaling it was time to get up for another day at work.

"Come on Jakey, it's time to go to... JAKE!" my baby was not in his crib, and I didn't see him anywhere near. Then I saw a note in the crib:

Dear Sonny,

Yes I have kidnapped your baby! If you want him back you have to read very carefully. You have something that is very important to me and I want it back as soon as I get it you'll get your precious little Jake back!

-Someone who's name is not important

P.S. Here's a hint, You've had it since the day you walked on the set and you have had it ever since. If you have not figured it out yet there will be another note taped to your vanity when you arrive at the studio.

WHAT THE HELL! Some pshyco has my baby! I have to get to work and read that note.

_CPOV_

After I spewed out a long string of profanities I rushed to the studio to read the note that is supposed to be on my dresser.

Let me fill you in, so recently I got two notes about how somebody knows my secret and if I didn't do what they say they would tell everyone. Well after ready the note nothing drarastic happened until I woke up this morning and saw that my little baby was MISSING! I found a note in the crib. **(A.N. the kidnapper(s) for each baby is different but they had the same idea)**

Dear Chad,

That's right Chad Dylan Cooper, we stole your baby. Confused by the we part? Well the we is Kadota and I, Azor. We both found out that we had the same intentions so we teamed up and know we have your precious 'sister'. The reason why we did this is because we want something that we can't have so until you give it to us we will your child hostage.

-SCL (That's our little team name now. You'll never figure it out.)

P.S. There will be another note on your dresser in your dressing room.

So that is basically why I'm rushing to the set. My baby daughter is missing and I barely had anytime to spend with her. I have to read that note.

* * *

**THE END. Of this chapter. Sorry it was so short I've been really busy lately. By the way I'm sad I didn't get at least 30 reviews, but hey I should be proud someone reads these stories.**

**By the way I have to tell you the most hilarious thing that happened today.**

**Well right now it's 11:48 PM and a few minutes ago my mom text me (because I'm at my aunt's house) and it said: Chad Dillon Cooper was Lilly's boyfriend? she misspelled Dylan but I just thought that was hilarious.**

**/laughs nonstop/**

**/crickets chirping/**

**Wow tough readers. 37 reviews until next chapter, if I have time to write, but I will never abandon a story. REVIEW! And I'm sincerely sorry that there isn't ANY CHANNY but I'm so freakin busy with summer reading I can't update as much, so this is just a filler. Please don't hate me! BUT DON"T WORRY I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!**


	7. Find Our Babies! OUR Babies?

**Typed: 7/7/10**

**Okay I'm back! And I came with a brand new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't SWAC or anything having to do with this show except for this story.**

**I just want to thank all who read this story! Because I feel like I don't say that enough! **

**Saying of the Day**

**"If you die I'm gonna kill you,"**

**On with the story enjoyx**

**Again sorry for the shortness of the chapter I am really busy, but hey at least I updated.**

* * *

_SPOV_

I ran in the studios rushing toward the sudio that I worked at when I ran into Chad running the other way to his set. We both fell on the ground, he stood up but I just sat there crying, I couldn't take all this stress, my child is missing! I'm a terrible mother!

_CPOV (sorry i switched it fast)_

"Sonny I'm in a hurry... are you okay? Why are you crying?" I know my baby is missing but I can't just leave Sonny there crying like this even I wouldn't be that rude.

"Well, Chad-d-d, rememb-ber that d-day I asked you if your sister was your's? You said no and then I mumbled, you heard what I mumbled and all that?" I nodded. Was she finally going to tell me what she meant? This is big news!

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, "Well, my 'brother' Jake is actually... ugh I can't say it!" she yelled scared and crying viciously. "He's actually, what?" I pressed on. She leaned up to my ear and whispered, "He's my son," then she just sat there with her hands over her face sobbing, and no one around cared about it. She continued, "But that's not the worst part, this morning I got a note that was taped to my baby's crib and... someone has taken my baby hostage," that's when the really hard crying started.

Wait! She said someone took her baby! This exactly what happened to me! I have to tell her! But first I cradled her in my arms as she cried into my shirt. "Wow Sonny that's quite a story. It's sounds quite a lot like my story actually," she looked up confused, " I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Scar is my daughter," she gasped, "I knew it," I continued, " And somone stole her too, so maybe we can help each other out," she nodded, "That's sounds like a plan,"

"Okay well in the most recent note the kidnapper stated that there was another note taped to my vanity in my dressing room so I really need to read it," Sonny as we both got up and brushed the imaginary dirt of our clothes.

"Me too, there's supposed to be note in my dressing room. So we'll read our notes then meet up when we can and discuss a plan to get our babies back!"

_SPOV_

"Our babies? Oh you mean you get Scar back and I get Jake back, ok ok I get it now," for a minute there I was confused. "Yeah that's what I meant what did you think?" he asked, I blushed a deep shade of crimson, "Nothing. Let's just get those notes and save our kids!" We bothed yelled and walked in separate directions. Then I realized I was going the wrong way so I turned around to be met by a Chad Dylan Cooper who must've been going the wrong way to because he was walking towards me.

"My set's this way," I stated, he answered, " My set is that way." and we finally parted ways to read those darn notes.

TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI TAWNI

_TPOV_

I've got to tell Sonny why I was acting wierd in the car the other day when we were at the park, because not saying it is just eating me alive I have to get this off my chest and tell someine. Who better then to tell the Wisconsin girl that everybody trust with their secrets?

"Hey Tawni, you want to go get some fro-yo or something?" asked Nico while he walked in. She didn't notice him. "Tawni? You there?," she broke out of her daze and was startled at the sight of Nico because she thought she was alone. "What? Nico did you say something?" she asked the boy, "Yeah, I asked if you wanted to get some fro-yo with me."

"Oh sure, sounds like fun," she said half listening.

"Are you alright Tawni?" Nico asked, truly concerned, because secretly, he never told anyone this but Sonny, he had a crush on Tawni.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, let's go get that pizza!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

"You mean the frozen yogurt?" he asked, really suspicious.

"Isn't that what I said?" with that she walked out leaving him with nothing to do but follow her.

* * *

**THE END. Of this chapter.**

**Sorry it was sorta short but now Sonny and Chad know about each other and are teamed up and ready to get their babies back. Did the sorta-ish Channy moment I included into it?**

**Why do you think Tawni was acting strange on the ride home from the park? If you don't know what I'm talking about just go read the chapter 'Nervous at Sunset'**

**I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, ha ha ha ha ha I left with a cliffy! IN YOUR FACE! Not really**

**If you want to review, REVIEW!**

**If you don't want to review, REVIEW! byes**


	8. I Know Who Did It!

**Typed: July 12, 2010**

**It's been a while hasn't it, sorry about that. Thanks for all these reviews and at the end of this chapter I will have a special thank you for each specific reviewer. As for those who guessed why Tawni was acting wierd, you were all SO close but that wasn't it, you'll find out why in this chapter.**

**Enjoyx**

* * *

_SPOV_

Chad was so nice to me this morning, and the fact that his 'sister' isn't really his sister but his makes me feel closer to him because we're going throught the same thing. I reached my dressing room and stormed in straight to the vanity where there was a note taped to the mirror as promised. I ripped it off and read it trying to hold in tears, the note read:

_Sonny, if you read my previous note you should already know that you have something that I want. Also if your reading this you must not have figured it out yet. You'll probably have a problem figuring it out since you're on So Random so I'll do this differently._

_I did say you have to do what I say but what you have to do is do a series of things that will lead to your child. The first thing you have to do is, at 5:00 you have to drive all the way to the skating rink and find locker number 520 and open it, it's unlocked, and inside there will be a cellphone with a text describing the next task. That's seems simple enough. And if you disobey something will happen to your child, but he won't die, it's to early for that._

_- You know my name._

I am freaking out, what's going to happen to my baby if I talk to anyone from MF, I mean the only person I would talk to is Chad. Ignoring him is going to be really hard. What was this person trying to imply when they wrote _You'll probably have a problem figuring it out since you're on So Random, _was she trying to say I'm dumb? Wait a minute, she said don't talk to anyone from Mack Falls, but no fan would tell me that so it has to be someone in the studio. And they were basically implying that I'm dumb and the only show that does that is MF, so it HAS to be some one from the show.

It can't be Chad he didn't know until I told him and that was after I had received the note. HA! I'm getting closer to finding out who has my baby! Take that writer, for calling me dumb!

_CPOV_

I'm so glad me and Sonny are getting along, we could really help each other with this wierd predicament we're in. I finally made it to my dressing room and found the note, I read quietly to myself:

_Dear Chad,_

_It's us SCL, of course, now are you ready for you first task? Of course you are. Okay the first thing you have to do is go to I Don't Know, that new restaraunt that opened up. You will ask the lady at the front that you have reservations for under your name. Once your seated at the table there should be a note taped under the table telling you the next task. Goodbye for now._

_-SCL_

Well I haven't come any closer to figuring out who is writing these letters, that's dissappointing. But first things first I have to go tell the director that I need a week or two off, depending on how long it takes me to find my baby. If the director refuses I'll threaten to take the matter to Mr. Condor and tell him to fire the director, then I will definitely get the two weeks off.

Oh I almost forgot that Sonny and I are in this together to find are babies. Maybe after all this commotion is over with I could possibly have a relationship with a Miss Monroe, but who knows.

I have to meet up with Sonny so we can discuss how this is going to work.

_SPOV_

I'm so glad Marshall understood and gave me the week that I needed to 'feel better' I couldn't tell him the real reason why I needed the week off. Well now what I need to do is find Chad and tell him about the note and everthing and also how this whole team thing is going to work.

I really hope my little Jakey is okay. It's already 4:30 I don't have time to meet up with Chad, I just call him.

RING RING RING

_Hello?_

Hey Chad we'll have to me up later I have to go to the skating rink

_Your child is missing and your gonna go skating? _

No dumbass, I have to go there to get closer to find my child

_Oh. Wow I really was dumbass. Kay then, we'll meet up later_

Kay bye

END OF CONVERSATION

Aand grabbed the phone. 4:59 I have a minute left, wait a second... why does it say Chastity's phone on the back?

CHASTITY DID THIS! THAT LITTLE BITCH! **(A.N. Pardon her french) **Well then since I know it's Chastity I know exactly where my baby is.

CPOV

It was now 6:00 and the reservations were for 6:30 so I rushed to the restraunt and got to my table. I felt around under the table and found the note.

_Dear Chad,_

_Ready for your second task? Ok well you have to go to the studios and sneak into Mr Condor's office. Once your in there a video camera should be on his desk watch the video that is set up for you and viola! You'll know your next task._

_-Kadota and Azor_

_P.S. We ditched the SCL thing, we thought it was obvious._

Wow Sonny's right I am a dumbass, in more ways then one. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

Kadota= Dakota and the only Dakota I know is Dakota Condor.

Azor= Zora and the only Zora I know is Sonny's castmate Zora.

Since I know those two well I know exactly where my baby is.

* * *

**THE END! Of this chapter.**

**Wow if you look at the top and see the day that I started writing this you can see that I'm really slow. Sorry if it sucks, but school starts soon for me and I'm been really really busy. BYES**


	9. We Got Our Babies Back

**Okay you can stop being mad at me, let's just say I was building suspense for the FINAL CHAPTER! And in advance I'd like to thank those who are reading this and have read it since the beginning so... THANK YOU!**

**Saying of the Day**

**"GET OFF MY PRINGLES!" -Alex (he's from my school)**

**On with the story**

* * *

_CPOV_

*calling Sonny*

_Hello?_ she sounded excited and scared.

"Hey Sonny, it's Chad listen, I know where Scar is so we don't need to team up unless you sti-"

_That's Great! Good because I know where little Jakie is so yeah we don't need to team up. But I am a little scared. What if Chastity has any weaponry and hurts me, or worse, hurts Jake?_

"It will be okay. Wait. Chastity stole Jake? I can't believe this! She was so nice to my little Samantha Scarlett," I can't believe she would do that to Sonny!

_Okay that makes me feel a little better. Yes, I know, Chas looked so sweet around your little girl I couldn't believe she stole my little boy. Although, she does hate my guts, and she loves your guts to death._

She had a point, after all of this is over Chastity is so fired, there is definitely some other Chloe out there, I mean this is Hollywood, California. "Alright, I got to go now, because I want my baby!" I hung up without a goodbye, but my baby's life is on the line.

_SPOV_

I totally understand him, I have to go get my baby, now! I hopped in my car and headed straight to the studio. Once I got there I headed straight to Chastity's dressing room (she's not that smart, that that's probably where she hid Jake) Once I got there I just forced my way in and saw my little Jakey, Hallelujah! But, all of a sudden Chastity jummped out of nowhere and attacked me.

"Chastity, what is your problem?" she didn't answered instead, as we were rolling around, she slapped me across the face. "Ow!" I screamed it so loud that it startled her and she slowed down, but that's all I needed to take charge. I sat on top of her **(A.N. you know the way Tawni was sitting on Sonny in the 4th episode of the first season) **and screamed at her, repeating, "What the hell is your problem!" this time she chose to answer.

"Because, because, you had something that I wanted! You had Chad's heart!" It all made sense to me now. Every girl was in love with him, besides me, well, until now, so he liked me so much because I was different than other girls. Which caused his attention to be on me instead of Chastity.

"I'm so sorry for you, but is that really a reason to STEAL MY CHILD, MY FLESH AND BLOOD!" "Because it was the thing closest to you. I figured since you had the thing closest to my heart, Chad, that I would take the thing closest to your heart, Jake." Well, it was devious, but she went to far.

"That was too far Chastity!" and I punched her, she can't take her punches bacause after that she was knocked out.

"Go Mama!" Jake said. I got up, ran, and hugged little, baby boy. "Mama! Mama. MAMA!" he sounded like he missed me too. I picked him up and walked out tired and happy. I called the cops and told them the whole situation, they were on there way.

_CPOV_

I got to the studios and went to Zora's dressing room, no one goes in there because, hello, she's Zora. I barged in and saw my little girl, once she saw me she held out her arms and yelled, "DADDY!" and she giggled.

"Oh shut up you little brat!" Dakota yelled, from what I presumed to be a room in the back. I saw Zora first she walke out and gasped when she saw.

"I guess you figured it out early," she sounded a bit frightened. "Yep" was all I could say without bursting. "Who's there? Whoever it is, their making you miss your fave episode of Mack Falls!" Dakota said. She walked in, "Chad!" All I did was walk calmly to Scar picked her up and walked out, the two of them were to hypnotized by my eyes that they forgot they kidnapped someone. They do not have a future in crime. I alerted the police and they were on there way and I was able to go home safely.

Once I got to my house Sonny was there waiting for me.

"Hey," that was all she was able to say until I crashed my lips to hers in victory, she was a bit startled, but then melted into the kiss. She pulled back and said," We got them back Chad, we got our babies back,"

We watched our babies play with a few toy cars together, happily.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I'm sorry if the ending was suckish but if you liked it YAY!**

**Thank to all who were with me the whole way.**

**and a sidenote school started a few weeks ago and I'm so excited! The dean of students said I was so mature, bright, and smart that they moved me up to 8th grade math and english and I'm a 7th grader! Exciting huh! Sorry if I'm coming off bragging but I'm just excited! Anyway...**

**THE END!**


	10. BONUS: Tawni's Secret

**Okay if I forgot to answer what Tawni's secret was, it was that she got preggo once and she had an abortion and seeing Sonny with Jake made her regret her decision.**

**I'm SO SORRY I didn't put that in there it didn't seem to fit anywhere.**


End file.
